Through the Looking Glass
by Ishida Takeru
Summary: It's the beginning of my story. The beginning. Set's up what's going down. They're after the control spires. There will be action and adventure. Read and Review and the next chapter will come soon. ^_^,v,,


Okay..Okay...This probably has been done. I don't know if it's been done this way or not. If it has..I'm sorry for treading in unfriendly water. I know I'm writing five different things at once...but ideas come out of the air... Disclaimer....gooooo Armadillomon!  
  
Armadillomon:*yawn* He doesn't own Digimon.  
  
............Oh well.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Through the Looking Glass.  
by Ishida Takeru  
  
  
Takeru yawned looking into the bathroom mirror. Here they were going into the DigitalWorld yet one more time. It was going to be rough to lay the least. Koushiro had said five different control spires were put up all at once. Takeru thought about that for a moment. They could always split up and take them all out at once. That was one spire per person, and if they got some help from Yamato and the others. That could work, as long as they stayed in touch and were careful. Takeru thought this over still staring into the mirror.  
  
"And you said I stared into the mirror a long time."  
  
Takeru turned around. "I was just thinking" he told his brother.  
  
Yamato leaned up against the door. "About?"  
  
Takeru sighed. "Koushiro said that five new spires were put up last night. And we're planning on going to destroy them later. And I was going to ask you for your help..." he added quickly "If you're not busy"  
  
"Count me in."  
  
Takeru hid his joy for a moment, before grinning widely. "Great!" Maybe this was going to go well. As long as Daisuke cooperates, but Hikari can deal with that.  
  
"So what's the plan?"  
  
"Well, I thought we could split up and take them all out at once. That way we'll spread his defenses....maybe." Takeru said. "I think."  
  
"Sounds like a plan, lil bro."  
  
Takeru nodded, that comment meant a lot to him. If his brother thought it was a good plan, it most definitely was. Hopefully, Daisuke won't put up a huge fight about it, per usual. "I wonder what Daisuke will say..?"  
  
Yamato cleared his throat his voice raising an octave "You're not the boss T.A!"  
  
Takeru groaned, that's what exactly was going to happen. And then he would argue about it until everyone was on the verge of strangling him. Some people are so predictable. "Don't remind me..."  
  
Yamato shrugged. "Just ignore him, and stick to your guns."  
  
"Yeah, I know. It's just sometimes--"  
  
"You want to shove him off a cliff"  
  
"Well...yeah."  
  
"Been there done that. The best advice I can give you is to keep your cool and ignore him. It'll drive him nuts."  
  
Takeru nodded a bit. He was right as usual. Just keeping quiet would get Daisuke angrier. That in itself wasn't a bad thing. "What time is it?"  
  
Yamato glanced down at his watch "Ten in the morning..."  
  
"I gotta call the others, we only have thirty minutes before we supposed to meet."  
  
Takeru was on the phone for the next ten minutes. Unfortunately he could only get a hold of Sora. He already knew Taichi and Koushiro were going to be there, same with his brother. That still left someone going alone, or a spire being left up. The second option is the best. Once we get the others down, we can go back for the others.  
  
"Let's go Takeru"  
  
Takeru blinked out of his daze. "Yeah, coming"  
  
  
**----------------------------------------------------  
  
**Koushiro pointed to the map that graced the computers screen. "The spires are about seven point two miles away from each other."  
  
"We should split up." Takeru said finally stating his plan. "That way we can spread the defenses, and maybe make it easier on all of us."  
  
"Who died and made you boss, T.A!"  
  
Takeru sighed. "Daisuke, It's a suggestion not an order."  
  
Sora was the voice of reason. "It's a good idea. And we can keep in touch with each other anyway."  
  
Takeru nodded. "We can leave the center one up, and then come back for it. We're take out our own spires, then meet up at that one."  
  
Yamato nodded. "Then is it settled?"  
  
Everyone nodded except Daisuke, who just grumbled about no one caring about his opinions.  
  
Takeru raised his digivice to the computer, a flash of yellow light filled the room. The next moment they were in the digital world. The next few minutes was spent reuniting with the Digimon and the like.  
  
"Okay!" Taichi said, automatically stepping back into his leadership role. "Daisuke will go with Miyako and Sora. Iori with Koushiro." He shot a nod to Yamato already knowing how the rest would go.  
  
"I want to go with Hikari" Daisuke mumbled.  
  
"Don't worry Davish. I'll keep you company" Buimon said trying to get Daisukes attention.  
  
"Lets go!" Taichi yelled out.  
  
Koushiro nodded a bit. "We need transportation."  
  
Tentomon nodded a bit. "Tentomon- shinkaaa" The familiar light surrounded Tentomon. "Kabuterimon"  
  
Koushiro nodded helping Iori and Armadillomon onto Kabuterimon. "Let's go."  
  
"Good luck" Hikari called out as Kabuterimon flew off into the sky.  
  
"Let's go Miyako" Sora said.  
  
Miyako nodded a few times. "Alright, I can do this. Digimental....up"  
  
"Hawkmon Digimental shinka---" The Love Digimental appeared on the other side of Hawkmon, the tandem spinning in sync. "Halsemon"  
  
"Piyomon shinka---" Again the "old-school" light swirled down flowing around the bird Digimon. "Birdramon."  
  
"Let's go Dais'" Miyako called out offering him a hand.  
  
"Alright..Alright..." he mumbled getting a lift onto Halsemon. And the triad flew off into the wild blue yonder.  
  
"It's my turn, right Takeru" Patamon asked.  
  
Takeru nodded a bit. "Digimental up."  
  
"Patamon Digimental shinka" the Digimental for Hope appeared to the left of Patamon, a quick swirl of energy. "Pegasusmon"  
  
"Lets go, Onii-san."  
  
Yamato nodded and lifted himself and Gabumon onto Pegasusmon's back.  
  
"Stay safe!" Hikari called out.  
  
Takeru nodded. "You too." And instant later they were gone too.  
  
Taichi looked at Hikari and smiled. "Now we just have to leave."  
  
Hikari nodded glancing at Tailmon. "Ready."  
  
Tailmon nodded. "Always ready."  
  
Hikari nodded a bit. "Digimental...up."  
  
"Tailmon Digimental shinka--" Tailmon was then replaced by the sphinx like Digimon. "Nephertimon"  
  
And with that the last of the group took off to their respective spire. Yet, this was what the evil wanted. This is what he planned for.  
  
"Quite logical." Ken said to himself. "Take out the spires. Just wait until you reach the last one. Just wait. Soon, you will be looking through the looking glass. Very soon"  
  
**----------------------------------------------------**  
  
Okay...there, that's the first part. The next parts will be up as soon as I can, all four of them. I like to note that I've seen but one episode of 02 that wasn't dubbed. So I'm half guessing on some things. If you know..please tell me if I'm wrong. Because, I refuse to use the dubbing in my fics! See, it's my trademark too. There's always a mention of the title somewhere in my fic. ::sniff:: Okay..review or I'll bang my head against my Gomamon plushie. ::does so:: I'll keep doing it until you all review. Even a one liner would be nice! And I won't post more till I get some encoragement! So you'll never know where this fic is good!


End file.
